In a communications system, alternating current and direct current power distribution is relatively complex generally, and a circuit breaker often needs to be used. Generally, a circuit breaker is concatenated to a circuit by connecting the circuit breaker to a busbar. The busbar refers to a connecting copper bar or aluminum bar, in an electrical cabinet in a power supply system, of a total system power switch and a switch in each shunting circuit, where insulation processing is performed on a surface of the busbar and the busbar is mainly used as a conducting wire.
Currently, a fixed and molded connecting copper bar is mostly used for a connection between a circuit breaker and a busbar. However, the fixed and molded connecting copper bar is incompatible with installation of different manufacturers' circuit breakers with different sizes, and also cannot support fast replacement of circuit breakers of different manufacturers or with different sizes at an application site.